If We are Change
by Sabaku no Uzumaki
Summary: Special fic for O!Gosiph!  Longlive SHIKAINO!  Saya nggak bisa buat summary .  "Shika mulai berubah akhir-akhir ini, Ino hamil. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"  Kalau mau tau, silahkan Read


If We are Change

By Sabaku no Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

For O! GOSIPH : www . phaze-ina . co . nr (spasi dihilangkan)

Rate T

Pair : ShikaIno

Genre : Family

Warning : GAJE! Typo(s), OOC

Maaf jika ada beberapa typo yang mengganggu dan ada yang kurang berkenan di hati.

Saya masih newbie, jadi masih perlu banyak masukan dan perbaikan

Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya ^^

.

.

* * *

><p>'Nomer yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah telefon beberapa saat lagi.'<p>

Gadis berambut _ivory_ itu kembali menghela nafas panjang. Sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya ia menelefon nomer yang sama tapi tak kunjung aktif.

"Shika kau dimana?" Ino kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Sudah pukul dua belas namun sang suami yang dinantinya tak kunjung pulang. Sejak dua bulan terakhir ini suaminya selalu pulang malam. Entahlah apa yang dilakukan suaminya dengan gadis berkuncir empat yang menjadi partner sang suami dikepolisian.

Akhirnya setelah menanti cukup lama terdengar suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah. Melalui celah-celah jendela dilihatnya di luar kini suaminya tengah berciuman dengan seorang gadis berkuncir empat. Sakit. Itu yang dia rasakan. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya merosot, rasanya sebagian jiwanya hilang. Ino mengelus perutnya yang kini mulai membuncit. Ia tengah hamil 3 bulan dan tak seorangpun tau, Ino hanya ingin shika menjadi orang pertama yang tau. Tapi hingga kini, ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakannya.

Pintu disebelahnya terbuka menampakan sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

"Shika dari mana saja kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Bau alkohol tercium dari tiap helaan nafas Shikamaru.

"Kau mabuk? Aku akan buatkan teh, jika kau mau mandi air hangatnya sudah aku siapkan."

"Tidak perlu."

Ino mencoba menulikan telinganya. Ia sudah mula terbiasa dengan perubahan sikap suaminya yang menjadi dingin.

"Shika kita perlu bicara."

Akhirnya keberanian itu mucul, ia tak ingin semua ini menjadi berlarut-larut. Ia lelah dengan keadaan ini, mungkin ia bisa saja menggugat cerai Shikamaru. Namun ia begitu mencintai suaminya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Shika. Dan tak ingin bayinya terlahir tanpa ayah.

Ia memang bodoh karena terlalu mencintai seorang pria, tapi bukankah cinta itu bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan akal sehat?

"Mendokusai, aku mengantuk."

"Aku lelah Shika… aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu."

"…."

"Shika! Ah, aku berharap kita bertukar tempat. Aku berharap kau menjadi aku. Setidaknya aku berharap kau bisa menghargaiku Shika! Atau bagaimana kalau kita bertukar pekerjaan?"

"Kau gila?"

"Iya aku gila. Gila karena kau berubah! Aku masih istrimu Shika. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Jiraya-san. Ia pasti mengijinkan. Aku menjadi polisi dan kau menggantikanku di perusahaan."

"Terserahmu saja! Aku mengantuk!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak sabar untuk menjadi polisi."

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar cukup terik, menyebabkan kebanyakan orang enggan untuk keluar ruangan. Tapi tidak untuk seorang gadis dengan mata _blue diamond_. Hari ini ia akan melaksanakan rencananya. Setidaknya ia berharap ini dapat mengubah suaminya walau hanya sedikit.

"_Pig, apa kau yakin dengan rencanamu itu?" _ucap suara ditelefon itu.

"Aku sangat yakin, _forehead_. Aku berharap Shika bisa merasakan bagaimana jika diacuhkan."

"_Tapi ini gila, pig. Kau bahkan tak pernah memegang pistol."_ Terdengar nada hawatir dari lawan bicaranya.

"Untuk itu aku akan meminta Kiba yang menjadi partnerku."

"_Terserahmu saja, pig. Ayahku sudah bersedia menemuimu. Aku akan membantumu meyakinkannya untuk mengijinkanmu menjadi polisi. Ingat sehari saja."_

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"_Tapi aku masih berharap kau berubah pikiran."_

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Hanya sehari setidaknya untuk memberikan si _mr tidak peka_ itu pelajaran."

"_Terserahmu, pig. Segera ke rumahku, sebelum ayahku kembali bertugas."_

"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu, _forehead_."

Dan seketika pintu di depan Ino terbuka. Menampakan seorang gadis dengan rambut _pink_ yang mencolok.

"Ayo masuk, ayahku sudah menunggu di dalam."

Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah yang masih bergaya tradisional jepang itu. Gadis di depannya bernama Sakura atau yang akrab ia sapa _forehead_. Merekapun menginjakan kaki di sebuah ruangan yang masih bergaya tradisional.

"Tou-san, Ino sudah datang. Ia ingin membicarakan masalah itu," ucap Sakura kepada ayahnya – Jiraya.

"Duduklah," ucap lelaki itu penuh wibawa.

"Jii-san bisakah aku menggantikan Shika sehari saja untuk menjadi polisi? Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Naruto selaku hokage. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan ijinnya."

"Hmmm… ini terlalu beresiko untuk wanita cantik sepertimu. Kau bisa saja terbunuh ketika menjalani tugas. Apa kau siap dengan segala resikonya?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Bahkan aku sudah belajar menembak dengan Tou-san. Aku juga dulu pernah mengikuti wajib militer. Apa itu tidak cukup Jii-san?"

"Ya sudah kalu itu sudah keputusanmu. Walaupun Jii-san melarang kau pasti akan tetap melakukannya kan?"

Ino hanya tertawa kecil. Jiraya sudah mengenalnya sedari kecil. Bahkan iya sudah menganggap Jiraya dan Tsunade sebagai orangtuanya.

"Arigato, Jii-san."

.

.

.

Pagi ini dimulai Ino dengan bersiap-siap untuk hari pertamanya sebagai seorang polisi. Baju polisi hasil rancangannya membingkai tubuh indah Ino. Terlihat seulas senyum menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Hari ini dia akan bertukar dengan Shikamaru.

"Setidaknya aku berharap ini dapat membuat mr Nara yang tidak pernah peduli itu cemburu." Ino mengelus perutnya, berharap rencana ini tidak membahayakan anaknya, walaupun setiap resiko itu ada.

Bau roti panggang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak masuk. Membuat sang gadis kembali menampilkan senyumnya. Segera saja ia melangkahkan kaki ke ruang makan.

"Apakah kau yakin ingin bertukar tempat, Ino? Pekerjaan polisi itu berat," ucap Shikamaru begitu Ino tiba di ruang makan.

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini Shika. Aku lebih dari yakin melakukan ini." Ino berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak peduli. Mencoba untuk bersikap secuek mungkin.

"Terserahmu."

Segera saja Ino menyambar sebuah roti dan segelas susu yang langsung dibawanya ke lantai atas. Inilah yang dilakukan Shika setiap Ino menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Hanya mengambil sedikit dan langsung bergegas ke atas. Tidak kah ini menyenangkan jika Ino membalasnya?

"Setidaknya ia merasakan diabaikan sepertiku," itulah kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Ino begitu tiba di kamar. Segera saja ia menghabiskan susunya, kemudian segera turun kembali. Kiba partnernya telah menunggunya di bawah. Sekilas ia lihat Shika memandangnya.

.

.

"Pagi, Kiba-kun," sapanya pada seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya. "Pagi juga, Akamaru." Kali ini pada anjing yang duduk di bagian belakang. Anjing dengan bulu putih yang lumayan besar itu menjilati pipi Ino, dan membuat gadis itu tertawa.

"Pagi juga, Ino-chan. Mau kopi?" tawar Kiba pada Ino.

"Tidak, terima kasih Kiba. Hari ini apa saja jadwal kita? Aku harap tidak terlalu berat."

"Pagi ini kita akan menjaga lalu lintas sebentar di dekat Konoha High School. Lalu kemudian latihan menembak. Lalu setelah makan siang kita akan berpatroli di Konoha Street hingga sekitar pukul 7 malam. Hanya itu saja."

"Jadi kita sudah selesai bertugas pukul 7 malam?"

"Sudah ada yang bertugas untuk giliran malam. Biasanya polisi yang memiliki pasangan perempuan akan selesai sekitar jam tujuh. Kalau Shikamaru biasanya ia baru selesai pukul sembilan karena ia seorang kepala bagian, apalagi ia sedang dipromosikan untuk menjadi kepala polisi."

"Kepala polisi?" Ino merasa begitu jauh dengan suaminya. Bahkan suaminya sedang dipromosikan sebagai kepala polisi ia tidak tau.

"Kau tidak tau, Ino?"

"Tidak Kiba… Shika tak pernah memberi tauku. Dia selalu pulang lewat tengah malam… kau tau kan karena itu aku memutuskan bertukar dengannya untuk satu hari?" ucap Ino lemah. Bahkan untuk hal sepenting ini Shika tak memberi taunya. Lalu untuk apa statusnya sebagai istri. Hampir saja air matanya kembali jatuh, jika ia tidak ingat Kiba ada disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku Ino… aku tidak tau." Terdengar nada penyesalan di setiap kata Kiba.

"Sudahlah Kiba… mungkin Shikamaru ingin memberikanku kejutan." Ino hanya berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Walau rasanya masih sakit di sini. Di hatinya.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah mengatur lalu lintas di dekat Konoha High School. Kiba bertugas mengatur lalu lintas, dan Ino sesekali menyetop pengendara yang melanggar peraturan lalu lintas, dan memberikan mereka hadiah berupa surat tilang.

"Kiba sepertinya sudah tidak macet lagi, dan sudah semakin sedikit yang melanggar." Ino menyeka peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Menjadi polisi dengan kondisi hamil seperti ini banyak menguras tenanganya.

"Apakah kau mau makan di café sebentar untuk beristirahat, lalu kemudian kita melanjutkan dengan latihan menembak? Aku rasa kau kelelahan Ino, aku bisa di bunuh Hana jika kau kelelahan, Ino."

Baiklah kita ralat ucapan Ino sebelumnya. Orang pertama yang mengetahui kehamilannya adalah Hana, kakak Kiba yang bekerja di klinik dekat rumah Ino. Karena itulah Ino meminta Kiba menjadi partnernya agar Hana tidak melarangnya.

Merekapun memasuki sebuah café tak jauh dari Konoha High School. Café dengan nuansa coklat ini menyediakan berbagai macam makanan ringan dan minuman berbahan dasar coklat.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka sambil menyerahkan menu kepada Ino dan Kiba.

"Aku ingin strawberry cake pudding with chocolate sauce dan hot chocolate with strawberry," ucap Ino bersemangat.

"Black chocolate spoon cake dan cappuccino latte."

Pelayanpun meminta mereka menunggu 10 menit untuk pesanan mereka.

"Bagaimana kehamilanmu Ino? Apa Shikamaru sudah tau?" tanya Kiba memecahkan keheningan.

Ino menggeleng lemah, semangat Ino mendadak lenyap, ia tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk membicarakan ini jika setiap harinya yang ada hanya sikap dingin Shikamaru padanya.

"Jika kau ingin sesuatu katakana padaku."

"Kiba… a-apakah kau tau sejauh apa hubungan Shika dan Temari?' tanya Ino penuh penekanan dan ketakutan. Takut mendengar kenyataan pahit yang akan terlontar dari bibir Kiba.

"Mungkin ini bukan hakku mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kalian. Tapi aku rasa kau perlu tau…"

Ino mulai meremas tangannya, ia takut mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Kiba.

"Setauku, dari awal Temari bergabung di kepolisian Konoha karena ia menyukai suamimu – Shikamaru – Temari merupakan kakak dari Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage termuda dan terhebat yang dimiliki Suna. Jadi ia mendapat hak untuk memilih partner…"

Jeda sebentar karena seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Arigato," ucap Ino pada pelayan tersebut. "Silahkan lanjutkan Kiba…"

"Dan Temari memilih Shikamaru menjadi partnernya. Awalnya Shikamaru menolak, tapi kau tau kan pengaruh Suna di Konoha cukup besar. Jiraya-sama juga sudah tak bisa berbicara banyak saat itu. Dan gossip terakhir yang kudengar Temari meminta Shika untuk…..menceraikanmu."

Pertahanan yang selama ini telah dibuatnya seketika itu runtuh. Ino menangis.

"Ino aku yakin Shikamaru tidak akan pernah mau menceraikanmu. Aku tau dia sangat mencintaimu. Kau ingat Shikamaru mati-matian mengejarmu saat SMA. Walaupun dia tau lawannya adalah seorang Uchiha Itachi. Bahkan ia sampai rela di hukum Anko-sensai karena memberikan prnya untukmu. Aku tau Shikamaru, dia bukan laki-laki yang mau direpotkan oleh seorang wanita, kecuali denganmu."

Senyum tipis kembali terukir dibibir Ino, walau tatapan pilu masih menghiasi matanya. Kiba merasa menyesal mengatakan hal itu pada Ino. Apalagi kini Ino tengah hamil tiga bulan.

"Ayo kita berangkat untuk latihan menembak," ajak Kiba ketika mereka telah menghabiskan makanan yang tersaji di atas piring.

"Aku yakin Shikamaru pasti akan membuat keputusan yang benar." Kiba membelai kepala Ino berharap kata-katanya dapat membantu walau sedikit.

.

.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi desain-desain baju. Terihat seorang pria tengah memperhatikan laptop dengan tatapan kosong.

'Bagaimana keadaanmu Ino, aku khawatir memikirkanmu bersikeras untuk menjadi polisi. Arrrrgh… kau bodoh Shika kenapa kau tak melarangnya. Kenapa kau bersikap seolah kau tidak peduli padanya…'

Pria itu – Shikamaru – mengacak rambutnya, menyadari ketololannya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengijinkan Ino, seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti kata-kata Temari… seharusnya ia mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian… ia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti istrinya. Menyakiti Ino.

Shikamaru menekan telefon disebelahnya, memanggil asisten pribadi Ino.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru-sama memanggil saya?"

"Sudahlah, Konan panggil aku Shikamaru saja. Maukah kau membantuku memilihkan sebuah anting-anting untuk Ino? Kau pasti tau seleranya kan?"

"Bagaimana dengan anting-anting dengan lapisan emas putih yang bertaburan markesit dan berlian yang cantik. Dengan kilauan yang memukau, bentuknya pun seperti mawar, dimana mawar tersebut akan tampak seperti mawar putih yang bisa berarti sebuah ketulusan. Dengan desain yang elegant akan membuat wanita yang memakainya merasa istimewa," ucap Konan panjang lebar memperlihatkan sebuah desain anting yang baru saja dirancangnya.

"Bisa kau segera buatkan untukku dan selesaikan malam ini?"

"Bahkan sore ini sudah bisa selesai Shika, kau akan memberikannya untuk Ino? Aku yakin Ino akan menjadi perempuan paling beruntung di dunia ini. Bolehka aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Apakah Ino hamil? Aku perhatikan perutnya semakin membesar akhir-akhir ini dan terkadang aku mendengar ia menelefon seseorang untuk membelikannya sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Yaa, seperti makanan yang sedikit berlemak yang sangat dihindari Ino."

"Entahlah… dia belum memberi tauku…"

"Oh, maaf. Saya permisi dulu."

Pintupun menutup menandakan Konan sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Ino hamil?' memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Shikamaru semakin frustasi.

.

.

'Dor'

'Dor'

'Dor'

Terdengar beberapa suara tembakan memecahkan keheningan. Seorang perempuan dengan pakaian menembak lengkap tengah berusaha fokus untuk menembak tetap di sasaran.

"Kiba, aku tidak berhasil juga menembak di tengah-tengah."

"Cukup baik, kau harus memposisikan dirimu dengan benar Ino. Posisi menembak seperti ini," Kiba memegang tangan Ino mencoba mengajari Ino menembak dengan benar.

'Dor' dan tembakannya pun tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Wow, apakah Shika juga bisa menembak seperti ini?"

"Dia salah satu penembak terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha."

"Dia memang selalu jenius, dan selalu terlihat sempurna."

"Dia lelaki yang paling beruntung di Konoha, karena bisa memiliki istri secantikmu Ino."

'_blush'_

Seketika pipi Ino memerah, "Kiba sepertinya aku lelah, aku selesai lebih dulu," ucap Ino sambil cepat-cepat berlalu dan menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Ino berjalan menuju lokernya dan mulai membuka kancing bajunya. Terlihat perutnya yang mulai membesar tak mengurangi keseksian yang Ino miliki. Disandarkan dirinya di pintu loker.

'Seandainya ucapan Kiba itu benar, mungkin aku akan menjadi istri yang paling bahagia karena memiliki Shikamaru'

.

.

Ino tengah menikmati makan siangnya dengan Kiba, Chouji, dan Shino. Ketika ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar.

'_My Lovely Mendokusai calling'_

Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan itu, Ino mematikan telefonnya. Dan melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tertunda. Sesekali membalas untuk mematikan telefon tak apa kan?

"Siapa?" tanya Kiba ketika melihat Ino mematikan telefonnya.

"Shika…" jawab Ino singkat.

"Ino apakah kau mau ikut dengan kami nanti malam singgah ke diskotik sebentar? Ya untuk sekedar berjoget. Kau tau kan diskotik milik Jiraya-sama?" tanya Chouji tiba-tiba.

"Asal Kiba menemaniku, aku akan ikut."

"Kau terlihat seperti istrinya Kiba, kalau aku tak ingat kau sudah menikah dengan Shikamaru."

'Pletak' satu jitakan dengan indahnya mendarat di kepala Chouji sesusai mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ittai, aku cumin bercanda Ino."

"Tidak lucu…"

"Dasar wanita hamil, sensitive sekali," bisik Kiba ditelinga Ino. Dan…

'Bletak' satu jitakan kali ini mendarat di kepala Kiba. Seketika itu Chouji dan Shino tertawa.

"Rasakan Kiba, jitakan Ino benar-benar menyakitkan," ucap Chouji sambil terus tertawa. Sedangkan Kiba wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut ditertawakan seperti itu.

.

.

'Ino mematikan telefonnya. Dia benar-benar ingin membalasku.' Terlihat wajah tampan Shikamaru terlihat begitu lesu.

'Tok'

'Tok'

'Tok'

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut biru keunguannya masuk ke dalam ruangan Shikamaru.

"Apa kau mau ikut makan siang bersama?"

"Tidak, aku masih menyelesaikan beberapa tugas lagi. Bolehkah aku titip, belikan makanan apa saja untukku."

"Baiklah…" Dan pintu itu kembali tertutup.

'Apa Ino sudah makan? Seandainya kata-kata Konan benar, kalau Ino sedang hamil tentu saja pekerjaan ini beresiko. Argghhhh…' terlihat raut frustasi dari wajah Shikamaru.

.

.

Ino baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya ketika sebuah sms masuk.

'**Ino sepulang kerja aku akan menjemputmu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.**

**Shikamaru'**

"Temui dia, kalian harus membicarakannya Ino, tak ada salahnya memberikan kesempatan."

"Baiklah Kiba. Sampai bertemu di club…"

"Kalau kau tak sempat tak apa. Apalagi kau sedang hamil aku khawatir jika kau ikut," ucap Kiba sambil mengacak puncak kepala Ino.

"Bye, Kiba-kun."

Terlihat sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Kiba. Setidaknya ia berharap kedua sahabatnya itu berbaikan.

.

.

Ino telah mengganti bajunya, sebelum ia turun dan menemui Shikamaru. Setidaknya ia tetap ingin tampil canti di depan suaminya.

"Kau tampak cantik Ino…"

"Thanks…"

"Ini hadiah untukmu, selamat atas kehamilanmu. Terima kasih kau mau mengandung anak kita," ucap Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak hitam pada istrinya.

"Da-darimana kau tau?"

"Hana… dia memberitauku. Awalnya aku kecewa, karena kau tak memberi tauku."

"Kau selalu sibuk dengan pacar barumu itu…" Ino mulai menangis, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berpura-pura tegar.

"Maksudmu Temari?"

Ino mengangguk lemah, " Ki-kiba me-memberi tauku, bahwa Temari memintamu menceraikan aku…"

Shikamaru memeluk istrinya dengan lembut. "Aku akan berhenti di kepolisian, jika itu masalahnya."

"Ta-tapi bukankah kau akan dipromosikan menjadi kepala kepolisian, menggantikan Jiraya-san?"

"Untuk apa aku menjadi kepala kepolisian, jika tidak ada wanita yang aku cintai disampingku?"

Ino seketika membeku.

"Ke-kemarin kau be-berciuman dengan Temari." Ino berusaha mengontrol sedikit emosinya. Ia tak mau terlalu melambung jika akhirnya akan jatuh juga.

"Temari memaksaku, aku sudah menolak."

"Lalu kenapa kau sering pulang hingga larut?"

"Dua bulan terakhir ini aku bekerjasama dibidang senjata bersama Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa mengerjakannya pada malam hari. Sekarang perusahaan itu sudah mulai berkembang. Aku tak ingin istriku kelaparan ketika aku tidak menjadi polisi. Dan beberapa waktu lalu Temari tau hal ini, ia sering menyeretku menemaninya ke club malam. Tak jarang memaksaku meminum alcohol. Aku bodoh Ino, aku tak bisa menolak. Jika aku menolak aku takut dia akan menyakitimu…"

Hari itu pertamakalinya Ino melihat suaminya menangis.

"Shika…"

"Aku suami yang buruk Ino, kalau masalah handphoneku yang sering mati, Temari yang mematikannya. Aku kira aku akan bisa mengatasinya. Tapi itu malah menyakitimu…"

"Shika…"

"Kau boleh menceraikanku Ino, aku sadar aku jahat padamu…"

"Shika biarkan aku bicara," Ino membelai pipi suaminya, menghilangkan jejak-jejak air mata di sana. "Aku mencintaimu, aku rasa semuanya belum terlambat untuk diperbaiki…"

"Terima kasih, Ino…"

"Aku harap kita bisa saling terbuka Shika, dan hei… anting ini indah sekali. Di mana kau membelinya?"

"Aku meminta Konan membuatkannya. Anting itu tidak secantik wanita di depanku."

'Blush' pipi Ino memerah.

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti wajah mereka mendekat dan jarak itupun lenyap, digantikan dengan sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan penuh cinta.

.

.

"Pagi sweetheart," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengecup pipi istrinya. "Kita sarapan apa hari ini Mrs Nara?"

"Kau membuatku malu Shika, aku membuat nasi goreng pagi ini. Dan mulai besok Hana memaksaku untuk dirawat di rumah sakit. Karena bayi kita sebentar lagi lahir."

"Terdengar merepotkan."

"Shika… tidak kah kau bahagia, sebentar lagi Nara kecil akan terlahir."

"Asal kau tetap memperhatikanku, aku akan bahagia. Aku harus segera berangkat ke Kantor, atau Uchiha itu akan murka karena aku terlambat menghadiri rapat pagi ini, dan besok aku akan mengantarmu. Aku melarangmu bekerja, jika kau bosan berkunjunglah ke rumah Hana. Aku yakin Konan bisa mengurus perusahaan dengan baik."

"Kau terkadang lebih cerewet dariku Shika," ucap Ino menggoda dan berhasil membuat semburat tipis menghiasi wajah suaminya.

.

.

"Wah anakmu tampan sekali Ino," ucap Hana sambil menggendong seorang bayi.

"Terima kasih Hana-chan."

Hana tersenyum sekilas, dan berjalan kearah seorang pria berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur.

"Shika bangun, lihatlah anakmu sudah dibersihkan."

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya dan memindahkan anaknya dari tangan Hana untuk ia gendong.

"Dia tampan sepertiku," ucap Shikamaru pelan namun masih bisa didengar Hana.

"Untungnya mata anakmu lebih mirip Ino, sehingga ia terlihat lebih tampan darimu."

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggerutu. Sedangkan Ino hanya bisa tertawa.

"Mr Nara bisakah kau membawa anak kita ke sini, aku ingin menggendongnya," kata Ino setelah tawanya berhenti.

"Wah, kalian benar-benar romantis. Siapa nama anak kalian?" tanya Hana dengan nada menggoda.

"Bagaimana dengan Hikaru?" usul Ino.

"Terserah."

"Wah dia memiliki mata _blue diamond_ sepertiku, dan rambut hitam sepertimu. Setidaknya ia tak mempunyai ekspresi mengantuk sepertimu," ucap Ino sedikit menggejek suaminya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat Nara junior lagi? Tapi yang lebih mirip aku?"

'Blush'

"Shikaaaa… kau mebuatku malu di depan Hana."

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku mengganggu. Aku akan keluar," ucap Hana sebelum perdeatan diantara suami istri itu semakin bertambah parah. Pintu ruangan itupun tertutup, menyisakan sebuah keluarga kecil di dalamnya.

"Terima kasih telah memberikanku Nara junior yang tampan Ino," ucap Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan mereka. "Aishiteru, Nara Ino."

"Aishiteru, Nara Shikamaru," dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Ino.

_FIN_

* * *

><p>AN : Sumpah ini fic paling gaje yang aku buat _<p>

Feelnya ilang di tengah-tengah T.T

Maaf buat penggemar ShikaTema, Temari kelihatan agak jahat ya? Kalau ngga digituin Temarinya, aku bingung buat endnya ._.

LONGLIVE SHIKA INO ^^

REVIEW

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
